highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
God and Buddha
Gods and Buddhas are one of the various races in High School DxD and are a principal object of faith and worship in religions. Appearance Most Gods and Buddhas share the appearance of humans, though some (such as Sun Wukong) can have animal-like appearances, while others (such as Hades) look like nothing that could possibly be alive (a skeleton for example). Powers and Abilities All Gods have powers surpassing those of even Ultimate-Class Devils, while the most powerful have been said to exceed the combined power of the present leaders of all the three factions, power only rivaled by the Heavenly Dragons (and possibly the Super Devils, Sirzechs and Ajuka) and exceeded by the Dragon God and True Dragon. All Gods shown, so far, have displayed expertise in their particular faction's magic system. Because of their immense power, only the weapons and powers of fellow Gods, such as the replica Mjölnir, Odin's Gungnir, or the top-tier Sacred Gears, Longinus, can significantly injure or kill them. However, while they are long-lived, with lifespans seemingly measured in millennia, Gods are not immortal, growing old and weakening in their later years. Gods are immune to the power of the Evil Pieces and likely those of the Brave Saints as well, so they cannot be transformed into either Angels or Devils. In Volume 10, Indra makes a comment stating that the Gods gather the thoughts and belief of humans. The purpose of this gathering is not stated, but it is hinted to have something to do with the strength and influence of their religion. Mythologies/Religions *Christian Mythology - Christianity *Hindu Mythology - Hinduism **Devas **Buddhas *Norse Mythology - Asgard *Greek Mythology - Mt. Olympus *Japanese Mythology Known Gods *'God from the Bible': The original creator and leader of the Angels and creator of the Holy Sword and Sacred Gear system. He died in the Great War between the Three Factions with the Archangel, Michael, succeeding His place in maintaining His system. His death was kept a secret by the heads of all the factions due to fear of the chaos and increased chances of an attack by a foreign faction (essentially any non-Christian pantheon such as the Norse Gods, Greek Gods, etc.) It was reveal the reason God died during the war is because he put thousand of seals on a powerful being known as 666 who the latter end up being exhausted. *'Odin': The leader of the Gods in Norse mythology. A perverted yet nonetheless powerful God who wields the legendary spear, Gungnir in battle. *'Loki': The Evil God of the Norse that tried to kill Odin and create Ragnarok. He was the main antagonist of Volume 7. *'Thor': A hammer wielding God that is associated with thunder, lightning, and storms. He wields the mighty hammer, Mjölnir. *'Zeus': The ruler of the Gods in Greek mythology. He briefly appeared in Volume 10. *'Poseidon': One of the Trinity Gods of Greek mythology that rules over the sea. He wields the legendary three-pronged spear, Trident, that has the ability to control the sea. He appears in one of the side-stories and in Volume 10. *'Hades': The God of the Realm of the Dead and main antagonist of Volumes 11 and 12. *'Indra': The King of the Gods (Devas) and Lord of Heaven (Svargaloka) in Hindu mythology. He is also the God of war, storms, and rainfall. *'Shiva': The Hindu God of Destruction. *'Sun Wukong': Formerly a monkey Daiyoukai that became "The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha" (闘戦勝仏（とうせんしょうぶつ） Tōsen Jōbutsu). *'Xuanzang Sanzang': Formely a human monk that travelled to India to retrieve the sutras along with Sun Wukong, becoming a Buddha in the process. He appears in the short story "Wolf's Emblem" where he served as Albion's counsellor under Sun Wukong's request. *'Chichigami': aka the Breast God. Served by the Seirei of Oppai. The only known God who doesn't exist in any mythology or as a member of any known faction. *'Ophis': The Dragon God. Trivia *Valkyries, such as Rossweisse, are considered as "Half-Gods". *Grim Reapers are a sub-species of Gods serving under Hades. *Since the Greek mythological hero, Heracles, was a "Demi-God", Heracles would also be considered as a descendant of the Gods. References Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Species Category:Terminology Category:Browse